EFW Smackdown Febuary 24th 2012
The Show starts without its normal Intro* *The Show starts off with The Head Hunters pyro and he enters the ring* HH: I came out here to make this quick right now, I'm sick of watching my back for this whole time the past couple off weeks since the apparent Second Head Hunter appeared and in my view wants to take my spotlight so I say this other Head Hunter you come out here right now and we can settle this right now because I'm not waiting until Elimination Chamber in only two nights! *Another Head Hunter Appears on the Titantron and in a locker room* 2nd HH: Hey, How does anyone know that you are not the real Head Hunter and I am the real one? Haha...But Anyway I'm in a locker room right now and this is what's in it *The Camera views to RPS and Daniel Moxley laying on the floor out cold with a sledgehammer laying next to them* 2nd HH: You see Heady Hunter, One of these guys is your leader or whatever nonsense happened on this past Raw...So if you want to come find me you can and beat me up you won't be able to because our match is not only a Mask vs. Mask match but it will be for the Cruiserweight Championship too! And oh yeah if you touch me before Elimination Chamber even accidently lay a finger on me you will not be getting your match at Elimination Chamber. Michael Cole: Well as we just heard Ladies and Gentlemen that the match between Head Hunter and Head Hunter which I cannot believe I am saying right now will be for the Cruisweight Championship and the Head Hunter which is not champ right now added another stipulation before hand thematch happens if the champion Head Hunter even lays a finger on the non-champ Hunter the match will be off! But Hello Again Ladies and Gentlemen I am Michael Cole along side Tazz as always broadcasting Friday Night Smackdown as we are on the very last show before Elimination Chamber the most gory Pay Per View of the Year! Tazz: Very True, Cole, But still we don't have our last participant for Raw's Elimination Chamber Match so I guess we will find that guy out hopefully later tonight! Match 1) Hunter Ryan vs. Best In The World - Singles Match *After the match, Hunter Ryan grabs a mic from ringside and gets back into the ring standing up* Hunter Ryan: I know I'm the newest guy around here right now but In my opinion I've only fought the biggest jobbers in this company so my career in this buisness has seriously been so so so easy, but in the Elimination Chamber World Title match this Sunday I will show everyone what the real Hunter Ryan is made of, what I can really do in the ring. I've actually gone easy on my opponent for the past weeks since I debuted just to give them a chance! Rated Peep Superstar has history with everyone in that Chamber match right now besides for me.. *After his speech Best In The World attacks Hunter Ryan from behind with a Chair and stands over him holding a mic* BITW: Hunter Ryan is it? You've got some real nerve to say and think that infront of everybody here tonight but why would you waste a moment of your own precious time talking to these pathetic fans? I bet some of you guys in this audiance tonight sneeked through security just to see me The Best In The World tonight! But back to you Hunter Ryan you may say you have have been going easy on everyone but I don't believe that for a single second RPS has history with everyone in that chamber right now but facts be facts you don't have any history with anyone in the chamber making you the weakest link, I'm not one to give out advice but since you got no chance inside the Chamber Match anyway I'm just saying RPS knows every way to counter a move and he has his friend Celtic Champion in their to help him too so just watch your back. *Daniel Moxley and RPS come out with Adam,Celtic Champion and The Head Hunter standing beside them following them to the ring* *All Five of them clear out the ring* Daniel Moxley: As you all may have seen or not it may have as looked I tried to take over The Zodiacs on Monday Night Raw but I wasn't Insulting Rated Peep Superstar and The Zodiacs by saying the fell into a false claim by RPS and that they were lied to! No! Because I was the one lying you were the ones who were taken into my false claim all of you were lied to by me! and that's how you draw ratings ladies and Gentlemen! I bet all of you little kids were so happy when I said what I said ut go cry to your mommy and daddies cry on their shoulders because The Zodiacs will not be leaving EFW for a long long time and trust me when I tell you I mean a long long time! And I Daniel Moxley am the newest Member of The Zodiacs! And I Daniel Moxley am the newest member in the EFW Raw Elimination Chamber Match for the EFW Championship where I will become a Three Time EFW Champion and RPS will retain and The Zodiacs will hold both major titles in this industry and there is nothing any of you can do about it! RPS: Well Daniel you just said all right there These idiot actually fell for those lies and after this Sunday Celtic Champion here *pats him on the back* he will help me retain my championships while Adam will-- well I'll let him say it himself because The Zodiacs our equals we are no Dictatorship where one leads The Zodiacs are one we are a Democracy and we stand for principles... Tazz: Cole did that even make any sense? Adam: Well what I wanted to say is that the European and United States Championship have been Vacant for far far too long as of right now and now that I will help The Zodiacs gain even more by getting them both titles so how about Daniel you are GM of both shows around here so why don't ya make me champ of both right now huh? Daniel Moxley: Well Adam I'm not going to do that because in my own opinion The Zodiacs aren't going to take a cowardly way out what is their to be afraid of? We are the most dominate and strongest people in the company each and every single one of us are more powerful than the whole roster individually anyway, but Adam I will find you your opponent and in that match both titles will be on the line and that will be on Sunday at The Elimination Chamber! Match 2) Adam vs. TheBigSGA - Singles Match *Celtic Champion backstage Interview* *Josh Matthews has a scared look on his face* Josh M.: C-C-C-eltic Ch-Champi-ion....Next you compete in a Hanicap Match what are your thoughts on this? CC: Why so scared fella? Anyways, I've been through tougher, Jason T and Best In The World? I'm Celtic Champion if anyone in this buisness had any knowledge they know a two on one for me is like beating that old Awesome One guy in comparison. Match 3) Celtic Champion vs. Jason T & Best In The World - Handicap Match *Kyle Smith comes out holding EFW Action Figures* Kyle: You see this is mine and The Ghost Hunter's Action Figures newest member of Zodiacs Hunter and Next World Champion at Mania 2 Kyle Smith *Kyle Smith starts to play around with the Action figures and makes Kyle pin TGH and win* *TGH Music hits and stands in the ring* TGH: Really now Kyle? How childish can you get that you can actually resort to coming onto live television with over two million people watching and you start to act like a 3 year old playing with stupid EFW Action Figures I can't even believe the stuff they do for money around here nowadays ugh.. *TGH Snaps the Action figures in half and throws them out the ring* Match 4) The Ghost Hunter vs. Kyle Smith - Singles Match Match 5) Matt Code vs. Alberto Del Rio - Singles Match Michael Cole: Well that was one hell of a Smackdown Ladies and Gentlemen and I will see you all this Sunday at Elimination Chamb----------- *An Unknown Theme goes around the arena* Cole: Well I guess were going into overtime.... -Josh Matthews is backstage- Josh – Ladies and gentleman my guest at this time, he is the newest superstar in EFW...el Fantasma ! -new EFW superstar el Fantasma approaches Josh Matthews backstage- Josh – el Fantasma, what do you hope to accomplish in EFW ? -el Fantasma shrugs- Josh – Well you are clearly a luchandor am I correct ? -el Fantasma nods- Josh – And how do you feel going up against the Ato tonight ? -before el Fantasma can answer, Raj Singh attacks him, even though he is banned from Smackdown, now el Fantasma cannot debut in EFW- BQ: Rate Card